The Rebellion of the Hetalians
by ladyknights104
Summary: Everyone has put up with the Hunger Games for years, but what happens when our beloved Hetalia characters are chosen to fight to the death? Hell hath no fury like a fangirls scorn.
1. District Twelve

**Summery: Everyone has put up with the Hunger Games for years, but what happens when our beloved Hetalia characters are chosen to fight to the death? Hell hath no fury like a fangirls scorn.**

**Warnings: fan characters, violence, gore, death**

**I wanted to read a Hetalia Hunger Games crossover, but I might suffocate in the process. Each chapter will be in each separate district, starting with twelve. Enjoy!**

We were all gathered in the square that day. Everyone around me was saying crap like "Happy Hunger games!" and "May the odds be ever in your favor!" When had the odds been ever in our favor? My name is Twill Century. I am part of a group that fights to protect what is left of the past world alive, the nations. We protect them because if the capitol found out about them, they would be tortured and used like dogs to crush any rebellion. I have been a member of the Protect the Hetalians, or the PTH, ever since I was five years old. This year I get serious, this is the year I participate in my first reaping. I turned twelve only four days ago. In the PTH when you turn twelve you must take an oath to protect the nations at whatever cost that may be, even if it means leaving behind your family to fight to the death in the arena. Very few know the existence of our group, but those who do help us sometimes, like some people at the Hob. I am standing in the roped of area with the rest of my comrades. My sister, who is too old to participate, braided my short auburn hair only this morning. She tried to reassure me that my name won't be drawn, that I won't have to leave. But I only looked at her with sad eyes, for it was this year that I volunteered to, if necessary, volunteer for our nation. It hasn't happened yet, but if our nation was drawn, one of the members would have to volunteer. Most of the time we have volunteers, but sometimes we have to draw straws. Being a citizen of district twelve, I am used to hardships. But sometimes I just need something to hope for. I looked around anxiously for our nation. It wasn't long until I saw her, the girl with short blonde hair and a purple bow. Her name is Liechtenstein, though we call her Lili. She looks about 15 or so but she is much older than that mind you. When she arrived in our district the PTH had to give her a last name of Lili Verloren. Verloren is a word from an older language that means _lost_. I wasn't born at the time, but from what I hear from the old timers when they first found her she was like a lost kitten. She was separated from her brother when they were fleeing from peace keepers in the forest. The strong went out to look for him, but they had no such luck. No one would say it out loud but we all assumed that he died. Lili turned her head towards me and stared at me with a look of dread and worry. My face became seldom and I nodded to her, sending a secret message. In front of us the screen lit up with the image of President Snow. That wasn't right. He never did this before!

"Good evening citizens of Panem! As a special twist to this year Hunger Games if a tribune is chosen they will not be able to accept a volunteer. That is all." And the screen went black.

What? No volunteers? I looked around to my fellow PTH members. They all had the same expression on their faces. We had never thought that this would happen, it was unexpected. I stood there, hoping and praying to whoever was out there that Lili wouldn't be chosen. I heard Effie Trinkets voice boom over the microphone, but I didn't pay attention to what she was saying until she made her way over to the glass bowl with the girl's names in them. I watched anxiously as her hand fluttered over the different slips of paper until she finally picked one. She walked over to the podium and slowly opened the piece of paper. Those next words are words I will never forget.

"Lili Verloren!"

The name rang in my head. _Lili Verloren_. Liechtenstein. _Liechtenstein_! I looked over at my comrades and saw they were trying to hatch a plan. The peace keepers came forward and began escorting Lili to the stage. With each step the feeling of anger and pain grow in the pit of my stomach. Each step brought me more pain and agony. I had a decision to make, break my oath and watch her march off to her death, or do the unthinkable. Before I could change my mind I let out a bloodcurdling scream, jumped over the ropes, and launched myself at one of the peace keepers. The others followed in my example. I heard more battle cries and pounding into the gravel. Before everyone recovered from their shock, I grabbed Lili's hand and ran for the fence. I'm pretty sure we had pursuers, but they were taken down by rabid girls who all of the sudden had lost the fear of death. When we reached the fence I rushed Lili under first before looking back. I only saw it for a second, but it was horrifying. Tens of girls were lying limp on the ground dead, other was bleeding to death, and the rest were fighting off peace keepers. I would've frozen in place if Lili didn't yell my name. I dove under the fence and sprinted into the woods as if hell itself were at my heels.

**What did you think? Short I know but I need a break sometimes. Review please~!**


	2. District Eleven

**Summery: Everyone has put up with the Hunger Games for years, but what happens when our beloved Hetalia characters are chosen to fight to the death? Hell hath no fury like a fangirls scorn.**

**Warnings: fan characters, violence, gore, death**

As I walked through the streets of old worn houses I looked for my nation. Me and my fellow PTH members were all strewn through the crowd of poor souls, ready and prepared. My name is Ella, Ella Thorn. I am 18 years old, and this will be my last reaping. I have been able to dodge the dreaded arena for six long years, but I remind my self that it could happen any minute. I have been part of Protect the Hetalians group ever since I could walk. My mother was part of the group and she begged me to follow her in her footsteps while she was on her death bed. She had been a member of the PTH ever since she was 8 years old. It wasn't like I couldn't say no, so I agreed to take her place. My father does not know of my membership, and I don't intend on him to find out until I myself are on my death bed. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw a boy with short black hair and deep brown eyes. I smiled at him.

"Kon'nichiwa Nihon."

He smiled at me and gave me a nod. Nihon, or in our language Japan, was the nation we protected. His human name was Kiku Honda, which is what we call him. My mother told me that we found him while she and her friends were working in the outer fields. He was with his older brother China, or Wang Yao. Speaking of which, I could see Yao a few rows back. Yao passed as 18 and Kiku passed as 15, so they both participated in the reaping. My job is that if one of them gets picked to participate in the games, I would volunteer to take their place. I requested to last night at our own meeting in the field. They all didn't question it, with my mother and all that. My mother…..what would she think of this? Would she be horrified that I have a better chance of going into the games? It has happened where one of our nations were chosen, it was Kiku. That was the year we lost Lea, she was only 12 years old but she was the bravest little girl I had ever met. I remember her death as well as anything. We all watched in horror as she was slowly eaten to death by acid and the frost that surrounded her. Kiku felt so guilty for months, but we told him that she wasn't forced to so it was ok. He's better but I can tell he still mourns for her. I even caught him praying for her spirit in the fields one day. I didn't tell anyone, but it changed the way I thought about him. We were all shuffled into the roped off areas with the different ages. Luckily I and China were placed next to each other. As our district rep spoke into the microphone Yao leaned over and whispered

"Your mother would be proud."

I smiled and thanked him. He knew my mother very well. When ever I asked him what my mother was like he would always say that she was a little like me. That's also what my father said to me. All of the sudden the screen lit up and President Snow was on it. This wasn't a quarter quell! What was he doing?

"Good evening citizens of Panem! As a special twist to this year Hunger Games if a tribune is chosen they will not be able to accept a volunteer. That is all." And the screen went black.

The sentence rang in my head. No volunteers, no way out. I looked nervously at China and he glanced at me as well. As if to reassure him, I took his hand. As the district rep walked over to the glass ball with girls names in it my heart pounded. The rep picked one and walked back over to the podium and opened the slip of paper.

"Annie Jay!"

Annie! Oh my God why Annie! Annie was 13 years old and a newer member of the PTH. I looked over at her and saw that all color had drained from her face. All that moved was her long brown hair.

"No….." China whispered.

We watched in horror as she was escorted to the stage. We made eye contact for a few moments. Her brown eyes were trembling in fear. I mouthed "For Hetalia", that seemed to make her stronger. We all watched as the rep walked over to the glass ball with the boy's names in them. The rep picked out a slip of paper and walked over to the podium. I watched anxiously as they slowly opened the piece of paper.

"Wang Yao!"

A sharp pain seemed to strike my middle. Japan looked at us both in with horror in his eyes. As the peace keepers walked in our directions my grip on his hand tightened and I stepped in front of them. The look on my face spelled out fear and insanity. The peace keepers stopped in front of us, almost confused.

"Please move miss."

I shook my head franticly. "No."

"Miss, _please_ move out of the way."

"No!" That time I was a little louder.

Both peace keepers grabbed me and flung me to the, causing me to let go of Yao. I tried to get up and charge at them but another peace keeper held me back. I screamed and thrashed as they lead Yao to the stage, to certain doom. I kicked and thrashed until a sharp sound made me stop. It was loud like an explosion, but smaller. I looked over at China and saw that one of the peace keepers that were escorting him was lying on the ground dead. In front of him was little Annie with a gun in her hand and a face stricken with madness and fear. Somehow she had gotten off the stage and grabbed a gun and shot the peace keeper. Before anyone could react I jumped on the back of the other peace keeper knocking him on his face.

"ANNIE RUN!"

Not waiting for any second orders she grabbed Yao's hand and ran for the fields. That's when all hell broke loose. Girls of all ages jumped and killed peace keepers all around them. I ran to Kiku and grabbed his hand running in the same direction that Annie and China ran. All around me people were panicking and getting shot by an unknown arms man. We ran for the field and went for our special area. We thought something like this would happen so found an area of the wall that wasn't guarded and made and underground tunnel. It took us years and beatings (along with lives) to build this tunnel. I looked back to make sure no one was following us. With all the excitement at the square no one bothered to stop us. Annie was only a few feet in front of us. She ripped off the bush that hid the entrance and both China and Annie jumped in. I had Kiku go in front of me and as I jumped down I slammed the bush over the hole erasing any trace that we had been there.


	3. District Ten

**Summery: Everyone has put up with the Hunger Games for years, but what happens when our beloved Hetalia characters are chosen to fight to the death? Hell hath no fury like a fangirls scorn.**

**Warnings: fan characters, violence, gore, death**

One word, obsessive. That's how she used to be. She would constantly go looking for her brother and sister, not to mention receive beatings for them. And because of those beatings she has been under the watchful eye of the peace keepers. Our nation, Belarus. Or as we call her Natalia. Her full name is Natalia "Natasha" Arlovskaya. We found her hideing in the cattle pens clutching a knife and tears rolling down her cheeks. It seemed like she was half mad, as if she just saw a person she loved murdered. They brought her to one of the workers houses and tried to help her. At first we thought she was an escaped prisoner of the capitol, in a sense she is. She said that she and her brother and sister were running from the capitols troops because they were either going to kill them or use them. It is because they are nations of the past, and the last thing the capitol wants is knowledge of the past, it might spark a rebellion. You know what else would spark rebellion? This. I'm on my way to the reaping ceremony, where the stupid district representative is going to pick a child to fight to the death in the goddamn arena for the entertainment of the capitol citizens. My name is Francesca, I am fifteen years old. I don't even know why the capitol still does this. Can't they see that they've hurt us enough? I lost my little sister to the reaping! Do you know what its like? To watch your one and beloved little sister slowly die from a stab wound? Well do you? *clears throat* Anyways…I can see Belarus a few rows back. She is gloomy, as she always is. I don't know why but I have a feeling that she wasn't always like this, always so depressed and fragile. But I guess I can relate. When my sister died I had a really hard time excepting it. Everyone tried to comfort me, but the only person who truly helped me was Natalia. She held me in her arms as I cried to the bitter end and she would say horrible things about the damn capitol. With each insult it made me feel better. Ever since that time we've had this sort of understanding for each other. I looked up and saw President Snow on the big screen. I hated seeing his face so much it made me want to hurl, but instead I spit.

"Good evening citizens of Panem! As a special twist to this year Hunger Games if a tribune is chosen they will not be able to accept a volunteer. That is all." And the screen went black.

What? No volunteers? Why? Why can't we volunteer this year? I felt a tap behind me. I looked and saw that it was Natalia. She had a look on her face that I haven't seen since my sister died. Sternness, rage full, but calm. She slipped me a knife, just in case. I gave her a nod, and she nodded back. The district representative's voice boomed over the microphone wishing us a "Happy hunger Games" and shit like that. As the rep made their way over to the glass ball my heart pounded. They slowly made their way over to the podium and opened the slip of paper.

"Francesca Volk!"

I gasped. Me? I could hear my mother cry in the back round as my father held her close. I was shaking where I stood. I must have misheard, they didn't call my name. Did they? I knew it was true when I saw the peace keepers make their way towards me. I flashed back to when my sister was chosen.

"_Anastasia Volk"_

_I froze. I saw my little sister turn pale as the peace keepers escorted her to the stage. I wanted to shout, I wanted to scream. I wanted to take her place. But my voice was locked into my throat and I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. I felt horrible, horrible for not taking my sisters place, like Katniss Everdeen. I don't even remember the name of the other tribute, all I remember is my little sister…when she was still breathing. It was funny though, the last thing she said to me was-_

"_Don't worry sister, Mother Russia would approve."_

_I wasn't sure what she was saying to me, even to this day I still don't. I told Natalia about it and she was silent for a long time. Even when she was comforting me I could still tell she was thinking about it. What it meant and what it will mean. I just wish that she was clearer._

The touch of the peace keepers brought me back to reality. I slipped the knife up my sleeve; I wouldn't let them take that away from me. I was escorted up to the stage and I saw everyone in our district. My mother was losing it, I was the only one who could comfort her about Anastasia, and now I was good as gone. But before the rep could say anything else Belarus stepped into the clearing.

"I volunteer!"

There was silence for a second, as if everyone thought they where hallucinating. The rep was confused as well.

"Um….I'm sorry?"

This seemed to enrage Natalia. "You heard me! I volunteer as tribute!"

I locked eyes with Natalia for a second, what was she up to? The rep looked around like "what the hell" for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but in this year Hunger Games a tribute will not be allowed to except a volunteer."

I saw her knife shine in the sun light and the first thought that came to my mind was "uh oh". In a flash Belarus spun herself in a poetic rhythm angling her knife yelling-

"I don't care!"

-and threw her knife at the rep. The knife was thrown with such precision and speed it went strait through the rep's heart ripping it out of the owners body. That's when we started taking down the peace keepers. Citizens and peace keepers warmed around like rats caught in a jar. I knew that president Snow was watching this so I turned towards the camera and gave the one finger salute before Belarus ran at me and carried me away. I felt a little embarrassed, being carried away like this by the one person I'm supposed to protect. She was running to what we call 'the chink in the armor". Basically it was a crack in the wall that surrounded the district. The crack was large enough to fit two people though but was small enough to go unnoticed. When we squeezed ourselves through all I saw was forest and fields. I knew now that there was no turning back.


	4. District Nine

**Summery: Everyone has put up with the Hunger Games for years, but what happens when our beloved Hetalia characters are chosen to fight to the death? Hell hath no fury like a fangirls scorn.**

**Warnings: fan characters, violence, gore, death**

He doesn't talk much, but when he does people listen. The other, who he calls his "wife" doesn't talk much either, he only holds their adopted son. Sweden, or Berwald Oxenstierna, works in the fields day and night so that Finland and Sealand, or Tino Väinämöinen and Peter Kirkland, won't have to. He's a good man, Berwald, he looks out for his family. I'm actually surprised he wasn't seperated from them when they were running from the capitol. Hello, I am John Fredrikson, honorary member of the PTH (Protect the Hetalians). Now you're probaby thinking, "Wait aren't you a dude?" or something like that. As a matter of fact yes, I am a boy. What? Did you assum that all members of the PTH are girls? Well most of them are but some are boys. I am 19 years old, so I no longer have to participate in the reapings. Another thing you should know, Berwald and Tino are too old to participate, but Peter is 12 so he has to. That is who we protect at these times, Peter. I work in the fields with Berwald so we know each other well. I've even taken a whip for him. You see, he has a strong rebelious spirit. One day while we were working I silently told him that they didn't feed us enough here. So, he walked over to one of the peace keepers and asked (very politly) if he could get some bread for me. I paniced, I mean it was really nice of him but that is one of the stupidest things you could do! The peace keeper looked at him for a moment, then shoved him telling him to get lost. Berwald, being the rebelious one that he is, punched him in the face. I tried really hard not to laugh, so instead I gasped. When I saw the peace keepers raise him whip I subconsiously ran for them. Just as the whip came down I pushed Berwald out of the way and thw whip cracked. A great pain erupted in my back and I bit my lip so that I wouldn't scream, then I blacked out. When I woke up Tino was bandageing my back and Peter was holding my hand. They all thanked me to no end for takeing that whiping. If Berwald got hit with that whip it wouldn't have hurt him at all, it wouldn't even leave a mark, and their cover would have been blown. They often visit me today. Tino has been helping me with my little siblings ever since my parents died. I have two, a brother and a sister. The boy, Zes, is about 11 so he is too young to participate in the reapings. The girl, Karma, is 10 and she is also too young to participate in the reapings. I am both gratefull for that but I know that the time will come when I must send them off to stare possible death in the face in those little roped off areas. I am glad that I made it through the reapings, for I am the closest thing to a father they have. Now we are at the reapings. I am with my little brother and sister, holding them close to me, and I am standng next to Berwald and Tino. My sister plays with my red hair while my brother clings onto my leg, afraid that he would be ripped from my grasp any moment. I could see Peter in the roped area for twelve year olds. All or the sudden the screen lit up and President Snow was there.

"Good evening citizens of Panem! As a special twist to this year Hunger Games if a tribune is chosen they will not be able to accept a volunteer. That is all." And the screen went black.

I could hear Tino take in a sharp breath. No volunteers? Some of the younger PTH members exchanged glances with me. I could tell that they were scared. I felt Zes whimper into my leg. I put a hand on his head.

"Don't worry Zes, Peters name is only in there once. It's highly unlikely that he'll be picked."

Zes just nodded. He and Peter are good friends. The district rep walked over to the glass ball containing the boy's names. Their hand fluttered around the slips of paper until they plucked one out. My heart pounded as they walked over to the podium.

"Peter Kirkland!"

I looked over at Tino in a panic just in time to see him collapse. Peter tried to run to his mommy but the peace keepers stopped him and escorted him to the stage. There was nothing we could do. But when the rep was just about to announce his name I felt Zes' weight leave my leg. I screamed at him to come back but he ran strait for the stage yelling-

"I volunteer!"

Karma screamed at her brother but I made sure she didn't run as well. Peter jumped off the stage and ran towards Zes. They hugged for a while until a peace keeper came up and grabbed Zes trying to drag him away. At this I handed Karma to Berwald and ran for Zes. I punched the peace keeper dead in the face.

"Don't you touch him!"

The peace keeper tried to punch me but a girl ran out the 15 year old area and jumped on him breaking his neck with a crack. That's when all hell broke loose. Without thinking I grabbed Peter and Zes and ran for the tunnel. The tunnel is a hidden cavern we found that leads to the out side. It's hidden by a tree surrounded by bushes. When I arrived there I saw Tino (looking a little better), Berwald, and….Sissy holding Karma. Sissy must have grabbed Karma for me when the PTH rebelled. It wasn't like we could leave her behind! So we all climbed down the tunnel, disappearing to the world above.


	5. District Eight

**Summery: Everyone has put up with the Hunger Games for years, but what happens when our beloved Hetalia characters are chosen to fight to the death? Hell hath no fury like a fangirls scorn.**

**Warnings: fan characters, violence, gore, death**

She was always good at sewing; she constantly had to sew the buttons back onto her shirt. Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya, or Ukraine, is a nation that existed in the past, before the apocalypse. Most people around here are poor but she's used to it. She tells us that her country was already poor, so she was used to hardships. She also used to be a farmer, but she is good at sewing as well. Even though we have factories here we still have to do minor touch up's to the peace keepers uniforms from time to time. Could you imagine it, a nation? As a human being! Does that mean Panem has a human representation as well? I've asked Ukraine but she would just stare in the distance. Come to think of it at night she stares at the moon a lot with this distant look on her face. Another thing (which I find strange) is that she loves it when it snows. She says it reminds her of her little brother. When we, the Protect the Hetalians or PTH, found her she was shivering and bloody. She was mumbling stuff like "молодший брат" (molodshyy̆ brat) and "сестричку" (sestrychku). What an odd language, well…to me anyways. She's strong, I'll give her that. I am Crescent Carnell, honorary member of the PTH (and in case you're wondering I am a GIRL!). As I said before PTH stands for Protect the Hetalians. I wonder….why Hetalians? Shouldn't it be something that makes a little more sense like Protect the Nations or Protect the Past? I didn't make it up but whoever did was either clever or stupid. Normally I would be in the factory making peace keeper uniforms but today is the worst day of the year, the reaping. Damn capitol, it's bad enough that we lost the Revolution in the Dark Days but now they shove it in our faces by making our children participate in a fight for the death, and to top it off it's seen as a sport! Not to mention that we have to treat it like a holiday! Happy Hunger Games my ass! Of course I would never say these thoughts out loud, that would get me a one way ticket to the torture chambers. Believe me when I say this some of those blood stains will never, and I mean **never** wash off the street. Anyways I'm about 16, so I have to participate in the reaping. So does Ukraine, she passes for 18. Luckily for us she has never been called so we haven't had to make any sacrifices. I stood in the roped off areas with the rest of the 16 year olds. I could see Ukraine a few rows back with the 18 year olds. The screen lit up and President Snow's ugly face was shown. God he gives me the creeps!

"Good evening citizens of Panem! As a special twist to this year Hunger Games if a tribune is chosen they will not be able to accept a volunteer. That is all." And the screen went black.

A sudden streak of shock came over me. No volunteers? But then….what if….? I looked back at Ukraine to see that she had lost all color in her face. The district rep spoke into the microphone and wished us all a happy Hunger Games before going over to the glass balls with the girl's names in it. They plucked one out and walked back over to the podium and opened it slowly. I wouldn't admit it, but with each second of anticipation my body ached. Just get it over with you stupid capitol brat!

"Yekaterina Braginskaya!"

I immediately regretted my words. I watched in horror as Ukraine walked up to the stage, escorted by peace keepers. But all of the sudden she froze. Her fists clenched and un-clenched and I could see the strain in her body. I couldn't see her face but she was thinking of something. When one of the peace keepers touched her, this trident thing appeared out of no where in her hand and she skewered him! The other wasn't given any time to react before she drove her weapon into his chest. That's when the others made their move also. Thousands of girls began attacking the peace keepers, killing them savagely with either a piece of wood strewn about, or their own hands. It must've felt good, but with a price. As quick as it happened the peace keepers began to re-group and fire on the people. I'm pretty sure the original goal was to shoot the girls that were rebelling, but that didn't stop them from hitting innocent people. I hit the ground but someone tapped my back. I looked up to see Ukraine and a….peace keeper? Wait, was he a peace keeper? I looked closely at him and saw intense violet eyes staring at me. He extended a hand out to me, and I took it. He pulled me up and we ran for the fence. At first I thought we would be fired but Ukraine took out her weapon and sliced it down. Wait…..how did she not get electrocuted? I didn't really have time to think about it, we were running way too fast. Once we were far enough from the district we stopped. I was doubled over panting but Ukraine and the other guy. Another thing about those two…they were staring at each other in a strange manor, like they hadn't seen each other for years. He took off his helmet to reveal platinum blonde hair and a face I can't really describe. That's when Ukraine broke into tears and hugged him. They embraced for a little while before Ukraine turned to me and smiled.

"Crescent, this is my little brother Ivan. Or _Russia_."

My eyes widened and I pointed at Ivan. "Wait! So he's a nation too?"

Russia nodded. "Da, I am also a nation of the past."

I couldn't really describe the look on my face at that moment, a mixture of shock and disgust. "If you're a nation of the past, then why are you wearing a "peace keepers" uniform!"

He rolled his eyes. "This girl must be slower than I thought. I was able to kill one of the peace keepers chasing me and my sisters and steal their uniform. But when I looked around I saw that they were gone. I knew I would be able to find them in the "reaping" so every year I went from district to district trying to find my sisters. And now I have finally found Ukraine, all that's left is Belarus."

I was surprised. "So….you spent eight years looking for your sisters?"

He nodded. Ukraine's face seemed to drop a little thought. "So, you haven't found Natalia yet?"

Russia's face saddened and he shook his head. Ukraine face dropped even more, but then she looked up at him again. "What about the others? Are they in the other districts?"

Russia thought for a little bit, and then nodded. This seemed to fire up Ukraine. "Then we have to go get them!"

I nodded my head. "I agree, if we find the others then we might be able to bring down the capitol and you guys would be free!"

Russia nodded, but his mind was somewhere else. "I wonder…"

Ukraine tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Well, this is America's land, right?"

Ukraine nodded, but I on the other hand had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well…..if this is a new nation called Panem, then what happened to him?"

Ukraine's eyes widened, but then they became soft with sadness. "I don't know Ivan…I just don't know."

Translations-

молодший брат- little brother

сестричку- little sister


	6. District Seven

**Summery: Everyone has put up with the Hunger Games for years, but what happens when our beloved Hetalia characters are chosen to fight to the death? Hell hath no fury like a fangirls scorn.**

**Warnings: fan characters, violence, gore, death**

He is weak, but the other is strong. He is afraid of almost everything, while the other is one of the bravest people I've ever met. I'm talking about Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt, or Italy and Germany. They've been friends for a long time; in fact I think a certain someone has a crush on another certain someone. I mean if you haven't seen it yet you must be really slow! It's so obvious! I know this from reading the "manga" that those two are in, along with the others. Originally this manga was supposed to be destroyed because it gave us some depth on the past that could spark a rebellion. But the Protect the Hetalians (PTH) were able to save some copies so that the younger generation could learn about the past. The manga, Hetalia, mainly evolves around a time during a war. What was it called again? World War II? Why I am not surprised will always be a mystery to me. It wasn't the nuclear war that almost destroyed everything; in fact it's a very interesting time. Feli and Luddy (as I hear they call each other) tell us everything they can about that time, about the past. Germany is a good man; he is able to admit his mistakes. Unlike a certain capitol and their leader I know all too well. But with Germany it's different, he couldn't really help what was going on and if he did he was afraid for his people. Before the war he was very, very sick (which to the humans is known as a depression) and he was really poor. But then came this guy who made everything better, who helped him. Countries, for the most part, want what's best for their people. Plus Hitler didn't reveal his true intensions until later on, but by then it was too late. Not to mention that he lost Italy, his best friend, for a long time. Well, to a human it would seem like a long time but for nations it wasn't that long. But for Germany it seemed like a life time. I was actually surprised they were able to stay together despite being hunted by peace keepers. But they did lose their brothers along the way. Italy has a twin brother named Lovino Vargas, or Romano (he's the southern part of Italy) and Germany has an older brother named Gilbert Beilschmidt, or Prussia. Prussia was actually disbanded a long time ago but he continued living like a country (some theorized that he represented eastern Germany, Luddy tells me that Gilbert would always call him "West"). I highly doubted that they were killed but we do fear the worst. I am Sherwood Benjamin, honorary member of the PTH, or Protect the Hetalians. My duty is to house Germany and Italy, so their like family to me. Ever since my parents were killed in the torture chambers they've been taking care of me like their own daughter. Some people even think that they're my real parents, with my blonde hair and brown eyes. Germany figures that I must have a German and Italian background, which I find extremely cool. We aren't really told about our heritage, seeing how the older countries "don't exists" anymore. Heh, that's a real laugh. I'm guessing they don't tell us because if say someone was American and they figured it out? The older nation of the United States has a proud and great history behind it so that person might get a spark of independence that Americans were known for. That single person could start a rebellion. Yea, cause every little thing could start a rebellion! Why don't they just take away our ability to speak like those avoxs'? Oh wait, that wouldn't be very good for business now would it? Damn capitol, if only they saw what we go through. If only they cared…..I'm getting off topic, aren't I? Well, it was yet another reaping. You don't need a calendar to know that. Every night before the reaping Italy wakes up screaming from a nightmare where one of us was picked to participate in the Hunger Games. Last night he dreamed that it was me. It might seem strange to you but Feli and Luddy both love me like a daughter, and I love them like they were my own parents. Actually in the district records their seen as my adopted parents because my biological parents "passed away" and they "took me in". Well, what really happened was that both my parents were accused for treason against the capitol and tortured to death. The members of the PTH felt bad for me so they said that our nations would live with me. It was only supposed to be a living arrangement but it grew into something a little more. I was 6 at the time, yet I remember it like it was yesterday. So here I am, 13 and hugging my "momma" and "papa" goodbye before I must go into the roped off areas with the rest of the children. Italy is crying silently, and Germany just has this stern look on his face, but he too is scared, scared that he may have to watch me die. Feli holds me close and strokes my long, blonde hair.

"It's alright, you won't be picked. You're name is only in their once, the odds are in your favor. So don't worry, you'll be fine."

I nod into the hug. "I know Feli, I know. But are you sure I'm the one that needs to calm down?" I looked up and smirked a little.

That cause a light laugh out of them both, probably the only laugh until the reaping is over and I'm back home safe and sound. Luddy kisses my forehead and gives me a reassuring shove. I nod at him and go stand with the other 13 year olds. The district rep walks onto the stage and wishes us a "Happy Hunger Games". I just wish that they would pick the names and get it over with so that I can be with my family. The screen lights up and President Snow appears.

"Good evening citizens of Panem! As a special twist to this year Hunger Games if a tribune is chosen they will not be able to accept a volunteer. That is all." And the screen went black.

Everyone looked around at each other confused and shocked. No volunteer's? I wasn't that worried but I feel a little sad. I mean, it's not like someone would volunteer anyways but that means the two people who are picked wouldn't have a sliver of hope. I watched anxiously as the rep made their way over to the glass ball with the girl's names in it. I just wanted them to get this over with! The rep finally picked a piece of paper and walked over to the podium. I kept telling myself that they wouldn't pick me, that the odds were in my favor. But I must've jinxed myself. The rep opened up the paper and read the name that was on it.

"Sherwood Benjamin!"

The world seemed to stop, everything froze. I didn't know it at the time but Feli screamed in horror. The peace keepers came and waved me to the stage. I began my death march when Feli broke from Ludwig's grasp and ran to me. I turned in time to receive his embrace. The peace keepers tried to break us up but his grip was too strong for them. So they made one of the biggest mistakes of their pathetic lives, they struck my left side. You see, when my biological mother was carrying me, she got into and accident. I think a tree fell on her but I don't know exactly. What I _do _know is that it damaged my left side lightly. I was disabled but my left side is much weaker than my left side. My left arm had almost no muscle, mainly skin and bones. So if you even punch me lightly on my left arm, it will hurt **a lot**. So when I am struck with a stick on my left arm it severely injured me. I screamed in pain and my body went limp due to the pain. That's when Italy snapped. He took a gun and shot about six peace keepers before brutally beating one killing him in about 8 seconds. I'm not sure where it came from, must be the Mafia in him. I felt 2 strong arms lift me up and run. My vision wasn't that well but I knew that it was papa that was carrying me to safety. All around me I heard screaming and gun fire along with the occasional red entering my vision. I looked over slightly and saw that Feli had a gun shooting any peace keepers that dared to follow us. I wasn't sure how we would get though the gate but apparently that wasn't an issue for a tactical genius. I'm not sure how we got, I blacked out. But I did know this; I had just witnessed the beginning of a rebellion.

**Before I go I need to say this. I SAW THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE ABOUT 2 HOURS AGO! :D IT WAS REALLY GOOD AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT! MAYE THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	7. District Six

**Summery: Everyone has put up with the Hunger Games for years, but what happens when our beloved Hetalia characters are chosen to fight to the death? Hell hath no fury like a fangirls scorn.**

**Warnings: fan characters, violence, gore, death**

I can tell that he used to be a cheerful guy…..that those scarlet eyes used to have so much happiness and energy in them. But now they just seem sad and empty. At least it doesn't affect his notorious engineering skills; if it did we would have major issues. I'm not saying that I don't feel bad for him, because I do. Prussia, or Gilbert Beilschmidt, is a nation of the past. Well, actually before the apocalypse he was already a disbanded nation but still continued to live on as a nation. He said that the capitol was chasing him and the others through the woods and that somehow he ended up here. He was crushed at first because he got separated from his little brother, but when I was born a spark of hope seemed to light in his eyes. My mother is a member of the PTH (Protect the Hetalians) and so is I. Prussia was there when my mother gave birth to me. She says that he gasped when he saw me and he looked and held me for a long time. My mother tells me that due to my blonde hair and blue eyes I look like someone he knew and cared for. Ever since my father died Gilbert has been helping me and my mother. He's helped through our hardest of time's, like when my older brother died in the Hunger Games. He was oh so close to making it through the reaping, he was 18. It seemed like he was going to win too…..but he was drowned by one of the other tributes. I still remember his lifeless blue eyes and his brown hair floating in the cold water. I didn't see his body get lifted up by the hovercraft, I was too busy crying in Prussia's arms. It seemed like he's done stuff like that before, he did all the right things. He stroked my long blonde hair while whispering words of encouragement to me. When my brother died the mayor of our district demanded that either I or my mother worked in the factories. My mother was too old and weak to work while I was 13 and healthy. They were going to force me to work but Prussia stepped forward and offered to work double the hours so that I wouldn't have to work. It amazes me on how much he cares about me, it really does. There would be times when he came from work so tired he couldn't even lift his arms so I would have to spoon feed him soup while he laid on the couch. I would scold him on not working so hard and he would say something like _"Don't worry prinzessin; I've been through much worse than this."_ I would roll my eyes and kiss his forehead telling him to get some rest before he had to work more. I can't really describe our relationship, he cares for me a lot as I care for him, but sometimes I think of him to be a little more than my family. No one could replace my brother, but Gilbert isn't so bad on the caring factor. I think of this as I hug him and my mother goodbye. My name is Leta Kurren and today is my second reaping, so I'm as nervous as ever. Gilbert made sure that I didn't have to enter my name extra times for more food by working extra hours for the past month. He worked so much that when he came home we would have to drag him to the couch and force him to eat because he was so exhausted. I think he's foolish but he always says it's worth it to protect his _prinzessin_ (whatever that means). He hugged me for a long time and looks me in the eye.

"Now remember Leta, your name is only in there once so the odds are in your favor."

I nodded. "I know Gilbert, I know."

Gilbird chirped on Prussia's shoulder. Gilbird is Prussia's pet chick that somehow survived the madness. Prussia got an idea and he had Gilbird jump onto his finger and he extended his arm out to me. "Here, take him….so that you're not alone."

I smiled and let Gilbird land on my shoulder. "I promise I'll get him back to you after this is done."

He smiled slightly and nodded. He hugged me one more time before I went and stood with all the other 14 year olds. The district rep walked up onto the stage and the screen lit up showing President Snow.

"Good evening citizens of Panem! As a special twist to this year Hunger Games if a tribune is chosen they will not be able to accept a volunteer. That is all." And the screen went black.

I looked back at Prussia to see his face filled with shock and worry. The other members of the PTH don't know that I know this but they made an agreement that if I was picked that they would volunteer for me. The reason being is that they think that I'm the only thing that's been holding Prussia together all these years. I swallowed hard and forced myself to look forward while stroking Gilbird.

"It's ok Gilbird; my name is only in there once. The odds are in my favor so you don't have to worry."

My heart pounded in my chest as the rep wished us all a happy hunger Games along with other lies. First the rep walked over to the glass ball with the boys names (which for some reason relived me to no end). The rep's hands fluttered along the slips of paper for a few moments before they finally picked one. They held up the small piece of paper as they walked over to the podium. Slowly they opened the piece of paper and read the name.

"Alexander Bearings!"

In the background you could hear a women begin to cry. I looked over to where Alexander was and saw that he was pale as a ghost which made his red hair really pop. Alexander is one of the only outsiders that know of the PTH, so I guess you could say that I know him. Sometimes when Prussia was too weak to work Alexander would fill in for him. Sure he would be exhausted but I guess you could say he had pity for me and my mother because my brother died in the games. He knew my brother well so he kind of felt obliged to help us. The peace keepers escorted him to the stage and we locked eyes. He gave me a sad stare before re-directing his attention to the rest of the crowd. The rep clapped like an idiot while congratulating Alexander. Then the rep walked over to the glass ball with the girl's names in them. My heart seemed to pick up speed as they fished through the names. I kept telling myself that my name wouldn't be picked and that the odds were in my favor. I glanced back at Gilbert and I could tell that he was praying to whatever god that was out there that I wouldn't be picked. But after 14 years of suffering and pain you tend to except the fact that God just didn't favor you as much as others. The rep finally picked out a name and walked over to the podium. I stroked Gilbird as the rep slowly opened the paper.

"Leta Kurren!"

I froze in my pace. Did I just my name being called? No, I was just hearing things. There was no way that they picked me; the odds were in my favor. But I knew it was true when the peace keepers were gesturing for me to follow them. I could feel tears form in my eyes, but I held them in. Gilbird hid in my hair when the peace keepers came to close, he's scared of them. We began walking towards the stage when I heard someone scream my name. I turned abruptly only to bet met with and embrace from Prussia. He held me close, as if to protect me from something. I held him tight as well, knowing that this may be the last time I'll ever see him. One of the peace keepers tried to rip me away from his grasp but he only held onto me tighter. They tried again but this time Prussia picked me up carrying me bridal style holding on to me even tighter. While glaring at them he said

"I won't let you take her away from me...not now, not ever!"

This obviously pissed off the peace keepers and they lunged at us. I thought they were going to tackle us and that I was going to be ripped from Gilbert's grasp but the weirdest thing happened. Gilbird jumped out from my hair and began pecking at one of the peace keepers faces while Alexander jumped off the stage and crushed the other peace keeper. That's when all the members of the PTH made their move. Girls all around me began attacking peace keepers with no mercy and no fear. Prussia (still holding me), Alexander, and my mother began running towards the train station. At first I wasn't sure what good that was going to do this but once we got there I saw other members of the PTH already there waiting for us. We jumped through the doors and orders were yelled. Almost immediately the doors to the train closed and we began moving. After a few moments of shock we all burst into tears and held each other. To think that I was that close death and somehow miraculously escaped was overwhelming. After we calmed down the other PTH members explained that one of them had a dream that I would be picked for the Hunger Games so they planned all this ahead of time. The only people on the train were people who knew about the nations and worked to protect them. I was relived at first but then I realized that Gilbird was gone and I began to panic. Thankfully Gilbird somehow popped out of my hair and rested on my finger. The other members weren't exactly sure what we would do from here, but they would do what they could to protect us. After all, the capitol wouldn't be just looking for me and Alexander, but for Prussia as well.

**Now some people have been asking about America and Canada. I won't tell you exactly how I plan to do this but I'll tell you this, America and Canada are not in hiding. In fact they aren't even free to roam around. Another thing is that you won't see them for a long time. THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING FOR NOW! Reviews appreciated! **

**_~ladyknights104_ **


	8. District Five

**Summery: Everyone has put up with the Hunger Games for years, but what happens when our beloved Hetalia characters are chosen to fight to the death? Hell hath no fury like a fangirls scorn.**

**Warnings: fan characters, violence, gore, death**

**Now I think that I should give a heads up that in this chapter there will be F.A.C.E. family, reason being is that it would create a little ore emotion in it. Plus it adds for a good plot. I apologize who do not believe in this concept but again it I thought it would add a little…..something? Whatever. **

I didn't see this myself, but apparently when they first arrived one of them almost went crazy. He almost broke out of the district one time just to go look for his "babies" as he called them. England, or Arthur Kirkland, apparently has two sons and got separated from them. So did France, or Francis Bonnefoy. I'm not exactly sure how but apparently those two had two sons, twins. Whenever I ask England becomes depressed, and believe me when I say this he's already like glass, ready to brake at any time. Whenever I ask France he becomes silent. Another thing about them is that England is so shattered that he can't work in the power plants, so France and the others work for him. Like me, I'm only "14" and I'm already working in the plants. I guess that's a good thing, the other workers find me very helpful seeing how I can fit in small places. Also I seem to have a thing for engineering. I remember one time Francis patted my head and said that I must be German. German? What's German? I figure it must be a race from the past or something. Apparently the Germans had a thing for engineering as well. Anyways I am Lisa Reich and I am a proud member of the PTH or Protect the Hetalians. What we do is we protect nations of the past, like France and England. We do know that there are other nations in the other districts but we haven't been able to contact the other groups in months. But we did get a message from one of our spies in the capitol (yes, even some of those stuck up capitol people have a heart and a spark of rebellion). Apparently there's supposed to be a special twist to this year's Hunger Games. We don't what it will be but we did plan an _operation_. I was lucky enough to be chosen as one of the people to carry out this operation so I guess I can tell you about, I'm pretty sure that you hate the capitol as much as I do. Long story short we are going to evacuate France and England from the district. You heard me, we're going to evacuate them. I haven't been given the details but my job is to pick up France and England and bring them to point X. Point X is our little tavern that we created over the years in case we need to escape. So now here I am, at France and England's house in the middle of the night ready to carry out this dangerous mission. We weren't given any time to practice so this is a "go on" mission. A little shaky, I knocked on the door. It took a few seconds but eventually someone came to answer the door, it was France. When he saw me his look became confused.

"Lisa, what are you doing here? Is there a meeting?"

I gulped and shook my head. "No, I came here by orders of Commander Amanda to come and retrieve you for evacuation."

His look became stern. "Lisa…what are you saying?"

I took another gulp. "What I'm saying is we're going to get you two out of here."

France's eyes widened, but again he became concerned. "That's good news but…what about Arthur?"

Damn it I forgot about Arthur! He's so broken from losing his boys….ugh I should've known! When a mother is separated from their child they are so broken sometimes they can't even do anything! I walked in the house and to the living room, where England was just sitting on a chair. I nodded to France and walked over to him. I knelt down and took his hand.

"England, you might not be up to it but we have to go. One of our spies told us that there will be a twist to the games so…..we're evacuating you guys."

He said nothing.

"Look….I know that you're heart broken from losing your sons but…..if we leave we…"

He looked at me, and I swear I saw a small spark of hope.

"We…we'll be able to find them. We know that there are other nations in the other districts but we don't know which ones."

Arthur's eyes widened and I saw something in there. Perhaps hope? Or madness? Who would know? He wasn't exactly human. What really surprised me was when he jumped up and grabbed his coat and a large bag with something in it. He opened the bag and revealed a small white polar bear. What the-! What was a polar bear doing here? I didn't have time to ask questions, I had to get them out of here! We snuck through the streets like alley cats (or whatever their called, I like to listen to stories that France tells from his past) to the small outskirts. There was a fence but it was electric so that why we had to make the tavern. At the entrance I saw my commander and a few other girls standing near it. They weren't peace keepers so we went for it. When we were almost there we heard a shot come from behind us. I looked back briefly only to see peace keeper's chasing at us. The other girls went into action and began shooting back at them. When we got to the entrance we didn't have any time to take orders, we were just pushed in the whole underground. There was light but it was dim. I didn't know what they were going to do about the peace keepers until I heard a match strike. I knew that sound, they were going to blow up the entrance!

"RUN!" I screamed.

We sprinted down the tunnel as fast as we could until we were knocked off our feet by a loud "BOOM!" It took us a while but we eventually regained our footing. I looked back to where the entrance was and saw no light, just darkness. The explosion must've taken out the lights. I took a long sigh. "Well, they won't be following us any time soon. But just in case we should get going."

As we began walking I couldn't help but glance back one more time. I was leaving my family, my friends, and my co-workers. What would they think of this? Me, risking my life for what seemed like two ordinary people. No one in my family knew of my membership of the PTH, in fact no one who was not a member didn't know either. But what would they assume? When they found my bed empty in the morning what would they think happened to me? I would've left a note but I wasn't allowed to, it might lead the peace keeper's right to us. But I do know one thing, tomorrow is the reaping for the Hunger Games and then everyone will notice that I'm gone. After all…..I am only 12 years old.


	9. District Four

**Summery: Everyone has put up with the Hunger Games for years, but what happens when our beloved Hetalia characters are chosen to fight to the death? Hell hath no fury like a fangirls scorn.**

**Warnings: fan characters, violence, gore, death**

**Heads up this chapter is going to have Giripan in it, also random fact apparently my district would be this district! District 4! AWSOME!**

He's a calm guy, kind of the tired type. Even in these times he's so serene and peaceful, it's almost crazy. You must think that he isn't human if he can act peaceful in times like these, and I would tell that you were right and that he wasn't human. Heracles Karpusi, or Greece, is a nation of the past. The PTH, or Protect the Hetalians, sent him here from another district so he could feel "more at home". Reason being is that his geography was rugged with mountains and he made his living and traveled by the sea. District 4 being the fishing district I guess he would feel right at home. He's a good worker and I know him well. I remember one time I got caught in the fishing nets and he cut me out before any peace keepers arrived, in other words he saved my hide. He's also a handsome fellow too. I can't really tell you how many girls have tried to win his heart and I'll tell you that they all failed. Now I don't have a crush on him or anything but we do hang out at the docks (I hang out with him so that I can possibly pay him back for saving me, but he's a good friend). Once I asked him why he didn't go out with any of the girls that practically kiss his feet and he just said _"I just have someone else on my mind." _I don't know who that special someone is but whoever they are they must be really pretty. Let me introduce myself, I am Aquamarine Celli. I am about 20 and an honorary member of the PTH. We recently got word that there will be a twist to this years Hunger Games. We don't know what it is but there is no was in hell that we are going to take any chances. So we were able to get our hands on some scuba gear and we're going to travel through a secret tunnel under water. We weren't exactly sure where it leads but we knew that a member from District 11 would be waiting for us there. I didn't need explain the plan to Greece, he kind of jumped in. We got on our gear and escaped in the dead of the night without looking back. Before our mission I was actually able to talk with Greece for a little while, it basically went like this. We were in the process of getting our gear on and I tried to start a conversation.

"Hey Greece, can I ask you something?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"Um….you said that the reason you won't go out with any of the girls is because you had someone else on your mind. Well, would you mind giving me some details?"

At first he raised an eyebrow, but he answered. "Well….we had been friends for a long time, so I guess it was kind of expected that I would have a crush on him."

So it was a guy? Most people would find that gross but I find it totally SWEET!

"We weren't able to see each other that much because he lived far away. He's also a nation, and he's pretty short." Greece smiled a little. "But he was also kind of cute."

OK, that made my heart melt a little. But soon after that we had to dive. We had to swim for a few days (and we were able to hold out) before we came to an opening. When we surfaced we were in a large cave. We had to ditch our gear and only carry our light packs that had food and water. It was pretty cold down there, but it was also beautiful. It must have taken years for this to form! Anyways we came across the people from 11. It was two girls and two boys (although one of the guys had long hair so it was hard to tell at first). When we saw them Heracles seemed to freeze and gasp. He stood like that for a while before he yelled out

"Kiku?"

The raven haired boy turned and his eyes widened. "Greece-san?"

Tears seemed to develop in both their eyes and they embraced. Judging by the current circumstances this Kiku guy must be Heracles' special person. The guy with long hair introduced himself as Wang Yao or "China". The other guy was Kiku Honda, or Japan. Apparently Japan and China were brothers. The other two girls were Ella Thorn and Annie Jay. Apparently Annie was picked for the Hunger Games but was able to escape when the PTH started a riot. If I didn't know any better I'd say that we started a rebellion.

**Short I know but I really want to get to the Capitol with America and Canada! I hope you enjoyed and sorry for taking so long to update! Reviews appreciated and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


	10. District Three

**Summery: Everyone has put up with the Hunger Games for years, but what happens when our beloved Hetalia characters are chosen to fight to the death? Hell hath no fury like a fangirls scorn.**

**Warnings: fan characters, violence, gore, death**

We sit next to each other when they serve us lunch in the cafeteria. The one guy hates everything yet loves tomatos and the other guy seems to be way too happy for my taste. I'm talking about Romano and Spain, or as they are addressed as Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Hehe….those names sound funny. I also love to read off Antonio's name tag, it says Fernandez Carriedo. Hehe…Fernandez Carriedo, that's fun to say. So is the name Vargas, and Lovino. Sometimes I would just say those names to myself in my little cell. Am I in prison? I guess you could call it that. The people of your day or whatever time period you're in might call it the "nut house" or asylum. My name is Tetra Vanilla. I am about 23 and I am diagnosed as being "insane". The doctors use a much bigger word but to it's all worth Capitol shityness. I was brought here to my happy house at the age of 14 when my brother was selected for the Hunger Games, actually scratch that he volunteered for a cripple boy. But he wasn't just my brother, he was my twin. To think that he was so close to winning, so close to coming back home with vast riches and glory. But, unfortunately, he was beaten to death by the victor. Loosing my brother drove me to insanity and I was put here in the asylum. Now days I spend most of my time coloring the walls with crayons that the doctors give me and talking to Spain and Romano. Now why are Spain and Romano in here? I'm glad you asked~! Get this…..apparently those guys are _nations_. Obviously not nations of today's bitter modern world, but nations that lived in the past. Somehow they survived all those years and here they are as my café buddies! How knew, right? HAHAHAHA! The reason that they're in the little ol' nut house is because they claimed to be nations and were seen as "mentally unstable". Isn't that quite a laugh? But wait, there's more! There's another little guy here that is a nation! He's about 15 in human years so he has to participate in the reaping, bummer right? Luckily for me and my cell mates, even if you're young enough, don't take place in the reaping. Actually they don't allow us to. It's funny though, I mean who wouldn't want to see a bunch of crazy people killing each other? It sounds like fun! Anyways this guys name is Latvia, or Raivis Galante. He's a small little dude, I'll give him that. Oh I bet you're wonder what happens if he gets picked, aren't you? Well, there's this little group called Protect the Hetalians, or the PTH, that fights to protect these guys! I've been offered membership myself but I just smiled at them and said _"I'll think about it"_. They probably found it creepy but I find this whole endeavor fun and delightful! But lets not forget that I'm crazy~! Anyways it was the day of the reaping we were al gathered in the auditorium so we could watch the reaping live. After all, there was no way in that they would let us out of our quaint little prison. We were allowed to pick our own seats but we must not get into arguments or fights. So I was able to find my café buddies Lovino and Antonio. I sat down next to them and smoothed down my hospital gown and clicked my white flats together. They looked at me and Antonio smiled at me.

"_Buenos Dias _Tetra, how are you today?"

I just giggled at his odd way of saying hello and clapped my hands. Lovino rolled his eyes at me and Antonio gave me a nervous laugh. The screen lit up and there was President Snowy himself. Hehe….Snowy, what a funny name.

"Good evening citizens of Panem! As a special twist to this year Hunger Games if a tribune is chosen they will not be able to accept a volunteer. That is all." And the screen went black.

No volunteers, hm? What an interesting development! It looks like District 1 and 2 won't get what they want LOL! The screen lit back up and it showed the circle place thingy with the stage and the people. When I saw the district rep I laughed loudly, Capitol fashions just entertain me! Of course, no one even turned their head at this, fore laughing was a common habit at our little nut house of fun. The rep welcomed us all and wished us a happy Hunger Games. I couldn't help but flash back to the year my brother was picked, that was a sad time to me. It is the one thing that makes me truly sad. The rep walked over to the glass ball (hehe, _ball_) with the boys names in them. They plucked one piece of paper out and walked over to the podium. Slowly they opened the paper and read the name.

"Raivis Galante!"

I heard Spain and Romano gasp, but I looked at the screen puzzled. Had my ears deceived me? Was little Latvia chosen to participate in the Hunger Games? He'll be alright, after all aren't the nations, like, immortal or something? But I guess~ the members of the PTH didn't want their cute little boy play in the Games. A whole bunch of girls broke out and attacked Peace Keepers. This was when the other inmates saw their chance at escape, fore they attacked the guards here as well. There was a lot of commotion around so I also took an opportunity. I stood up, strained my hospital gown, and gestured for Lovino and Antonio to follow me. The halls were empty except for a lovely shot gun I picked up along the way. When we were almost at the front door to the asylum a guard tried to stop us. When he gave me a warning I just smiled at him and shot his brains out of his head. Ah, the color of blood, what a pretty shade of red. Flipping my short black hair, I merely stepped over the fallen man and pushed the door open. Ah how nice it was to smell the fresh air once again. Why, I even saw the factories that I usually see from my cell window in person! Calmly, we walked to the outer gate. A few peace keepers tried to stop us but I just smiled and shot them down. When we at the outer gate I saw little Raivis and an older blonde girl with a sharp face. Apparently she didn't expect me to come, but didn't question me. The other members of the PTH were able to hijack the train and we were "asked" to get on the train so we could escape. By the smell of blood and sweat on everyone I was able to decipher that a certain someone started a little rebellion. What fun!

**I just HAD to throw in a crazy girl! Crazy girls are awesome! Tetra kinda reminds me of Russia, ya know, with the crazyness. Oh well, let's just hope tetra doesn't get into too much trouble. **

_**~ladyknights104**_


	11. District Two

**Summery: Everyone has put up with the Hunger Games for years, but what happens when our beloved Hetalia characters are chosen to fight to the death? Hell hath no fury like a fangirls scorn.**

**Warnings: fan characters, violence, gore, death**

Alright, I'm not into big fancy introductions so I'll just tell you who I am strait out. My name is Carolina Scare. I'm not kidding, my last name is Scare. Weird, right? I am 20 years old and an honorary member of the PTH. I can't really talk at the moment because I need to help Hungary (Elizabeta Héderváry) and Austria (Roderich Edelstein) escape from District 2. They're not in any potential danger but our sources told us that there will be a special twist to this year Hunger Games, plus we figured it was time we got them out of here. Now you've probably heard a couple things about District 1 and 2, like how we train for the Hunger Games for our entire lives and then we volunteer just to be part of the action. Well, I'm not like that. Why would anyone want to participate in a blood bath of innocent children? Who cares if the victor has untold riches and glory? I'm fine just the way I am! Anyways our plan is to sneak them into the mountain base (you might know it as "The Nut") and steal a hover craft to escape. So now here we are, me Hungary, Austria, and few other members named Alicia, Susan, and Elizabeth. Elizabeth is very important to Hungary. I'm not exactly sure why but she told me that Elizabeth looks like someone who was like her own child to her. I would like to know, mainly because Elizabeth had long red dark red hair and deep brown eyes. Along with her tanned skin she was very pretty. Another thing is that I've never really seen a combination like that. Maybe its because Elizabeth is only 10. I don't know why but I can't help but sense a strange mood in the atmosphere, like there is a traitor among us. There is no way in hell any of these people with me would betray us, so why am I so wound up? Anyways Alicia said that there was a specific hover craft we needed to take because someone came in earlier and made that one easier to fire up. I trust Alicia, so I direct everyone to that hover craft. We all climb on and I set the over ride, but it doesn't work! I try again, and again it doesn't work. I look at the others with a look of "Uh oh". Then out of no where peace keepers come and grab us and slam us on the ground. I try to fight but they just kick my head which hurt like hell. After a few minutes of struggling they put us in chains and lead us out side of the hover craft where units of peace keepers were waiting for us. One of them stepped forward and spoke.

"You are under arrest for treason against the capitol!"

I tried to fight, but the grip on the peace keeper was too damn strong. With rage in my voice I said "How did you know that we would be here?"

The head peace keeper smiled a smile that made me want to punch him. "A little bird told us."

A little bird…..what did that mean? All of the sudden I heard the sound of chains falling to the ground. I looked over and saw Alicia's hands free, she also had a smug look on her face. We all stared at her wide eyed. She gave me a smug smile and walked over to the other peace keepers.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Hungary yelled.

Alicia's smile brightened. "They offered me quite a profit if I served as a spy. So how could I refuse?"

Susan sneered at her. "How could you except money when you had sworn to protect Elizabeta and Roderich! You said money meant nothing to you!"

Alicia shrugged. "I guess I had a change of heart."

The head peace keeper walked over to Elizabeth. The peace keeper holding her let her go but only for an instant. The head peace keeper punched her in the face, which made Hungary scream and fight even harder. The head peace keeper picked Elizabeth up from the ground by her hair and held a knife to her throat.

"Alright, you are going to tell me everything I need to know or…" she cut the skin of Elizabeth's throat making tears stream down her face. "Or I'll cut this little sweet heart slowly."

In an instant we knew we had a decision to make. Either cough up everything we had and put all the other PTH members and nations at risk, or let Elizabeth die. We were all prepared for our own deaths, but we could never imagine something like this. I guess I was stupid to think that the capitol wouldn't take these kinds of measures. After all, why do you think we have the Hunger Games? I knew Hungary would fight for Elizabeth, and that was the last thing we needed. I had an alternative plan; I chose a stupid one when I heard another cry from Elizabeth.

"Take me instead!" I yelled.

They all looked at me with wide eyes. The head peace keeper raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

I swallowed hard. "I-I mean….take me…and I'll g-give you all the information you n-need."

The peace keeper thought about it for a few seconds. "Alright I agree, but on one condition."

"Anything!" Hungary yelled desperately.

The peace keeper smiled and pointed right at Elizabeta. "I need _you_ to come with me, as _proof_."

I saw Roderich turn pale, but he waited for what Elizabeta had to say. Elizabeta thought about it, but when she looked at Elizabeth I knew she made her decision. She took a deep breath. "Yes, I'll go with you."

All of our chains were dropped to the floor. The head peace keeper said we would be allowed 3 minutes to say good bye, kind of like the reaping…I guess. I hugged Susan while Hungary and Austria held each other close. Austria stroked Hungary's long tan hair.

"I can't believe…after all this time of being together that….we are going to be separated. I remember when you were just my house maid and Italy was just a small child."

Hungary smiled as a tear streaked down her face. "Yes, and when Prussia tried to invade your land and I helped push him back."

Austria chuckled a little. "I guess that's one way to put it. He told me that after he refused to give back Silesia you stalked him at night."

Hungary laughed a little. "I wouldn't call it stalking, I was just encouraging him to give you back your happy place."

Austria smiled a little and held her close one more time. After they separated Hungary turned to Elizabeth. There was blood dripping from the gash on her throat, but that didn't stop her running into Hungary's arms and sobbing. Hungary closed her eyes and gave Elizabeth a tight squeeze before Elizabeth let go and came over to hug me. I held her tight and told her to remain strong, no matter what. I also made her promise me that she would never volunteer for the Hunger Games, that she would never accept their stupid training ever again. She promised to do just that. After our 3 minutes were up me and Hungary were escorted to another hover craft. Susan and Elizabeth were holding each other crying their eyes out, but Austria seemed emotionless. But, just as the door to the hover craft closed, I saw a tear slip down the side of his face. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to show those damn peace keepers any weakness. But I couldn't help it, I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it was too big. So I allowed one tear to fall before I closed my eyes so that no other tear could escape.

**Wow…that was a little sad, wasn't it? Oh well, we needed a little sadness in this story. It _is _the Hunger Games after all. Also i can't but feel that i kinda rushed this chapter a bit. What do you think? Oh! Before I go I'll give a little hint for a future chapter. The capitol will be receiving a little visit from….THE ITALIAN EMPIRE (aka Snapped!Italy)! Want to know more? If you can guess why I have a special prize, you can request for me to do something you want to see in this story! It isn't much but something is better than nothing. Am I right? Review's appreciated!**

**_~ladyknights104_ **


End file.
